Emperor: Out of Control
by starspawn07
Summary: Story Challenge. What if the Emperor's agents found a Bio-boost Armour, thus restoring the Master of Mankind to his prime ?
1. Chapter 1

Was rereading the Guyver comics, and then this awesome idea occurred to me.

Unfortunately, I tend to run out of inspiration after posting a few chapters.

So if you find this interesting, and are a prolific storyteller, please adopt it and continue it :)

DO IT ! The future of Mankind depends on it ! :O

( About the title: _Guyver: Out of Control_ is one of the animes based on the Guyver manga )

Note: in this x-over, the Emperor's backstory before the Dark Age of Technology is different from WH40k canon.

* * *

**Emperor : Out of Control**

* * *

Ten thousand years I have sat immobile on this … Throne, no this … prison. Ten thousand years of agony and horror.

Of course, I ordered its construction myself, but I did not expect to be chained to it for so long !

Only when I fully integrated my being into the Astronomican, did I realize the immensity of the tasks I had set for myself.

Can you imagine, having your consciousness expanded to cover every one of the countless worlds inhabited by Man, and then stretching the very limits of your concentration to watch over and guide every path of transit between those worlds, and enduring the sight of hundreds of men and women sacrificing their lives every day so that you may complete this task, knowing that should you fail then all would be lost ?

And all the while pushing your psychic awareness even further to search the entire galaxy for the one thing that might end all this suffering.

No, you cannot imagine. No fault of yours. You have suffered much through these millennia as well. You have faced horrors that no other man has ever seen, and you have brought back the precious relic that I have sent you to find.

What is its significance, you ask ?

Well, this one is older than any other relic you have heard of. It predates the Dark Age of Technology … far earlier than that … earlier than the First Great Stellar Exodus … even earlier … when Humanity was but a species of cave dwellers, who knew nothing of civilisation.

That was when the Uranus came to Gaia ( the pre-historic name for Terra ). They were an ancient space-faring people, who genetically and culturally engineered many younger sentient species to serve as soldiers in their fight against their enemies. The Eldar are one of the races descended from their early creations. You may have heard of their "myths" in your encounters with refer to the Creators as the Old Ones.

They saw a great potential in humans as well, and proceeded to uplift our ancestors as they did the Eldar. I was born then, bestowed with great power and charged with commanding the fledgling human Army.

And then out of curiosity we made the mistake of allowing one human to wear a suit of armour usually worn only by the Creators themselves. It gave the human incredible powers, but also allowed him, the first Guyver ("The Uncontrollable One" ), to defy the Creators' will !

Eventually, I defeated the Guyver, but the damage was done. The Creators fled from our world and declared Humanity as a failed experiment. They were about to destroy us by crashing a moon into Gaia, but I stopped it, at a great cost to my health. Since then, I had been watching over my fellow humans, guiding our development so that we may take to the stars and rule the galaxy, thus proving to the Creators that we are not the failure they considered us to be !

Back then I did not care if I perished in the process of accomplishing that goal, but now …

I might have succumbed to despair, if not for you. You have stayed by my side all this time, carrying out my requests to the best of your ability. Thank you.

Haha, my noble sacrifice, eh ?

Were you there at the scene of my final battle with Horus ? I think you were.

From what you have told me, everyone nowadays believes that I refused to strike back at Horus out of benevolence and love. That is partly right, but surely, you know of the other reason why he was able to mortally wound me with his attacks.

For a long time, my health had been deteriorating. If I still had the strength that I possessed in my prime, I would not have needed to create the Primarchs, nor the Zoalords.

In retrospect, I should have prepared myself for the Heresy. I created the Primarchs to be the spiritual successors to the Zoalords. Some of the latter had conspired against me in their day, so how could I expect all the Primarchs to always obey my will ? Yet, I was too focused on my own projects, and never once considered the possibility that one of my own sons might turn on me, and so history repeated itself.

Yes, all that is history now. We cannot change the past, but we can make the future better … as long as I make it past this a critical moment …

You hold in your hands, a bio-boost armour, of the same kind as those worn by the Uranus and later stolen by the Guyvers,

And the very key to my rejuvenation !

Now, bring it closer to the Throne. Closer …

Thank you, just leave it there, and stand back, a little further.

Valdon, whatever happens next, do not be alarmed. Stay where you are, do not intervene unless I tell you to …

AAAAAAGGHGHGHGRHGHGH !

arrrhghhh …

Ah, yes …

It is exhilarating to be able to move my limbs again !

This energy ! I have not felt it for a million years !

What are you doing ? On your feet, Valdon ! You have nothing to fear from me. A Custodian does not cower before anyone, not even me !

Do you not recognize your Lord ?

Hmm, perhaps I need to suppress my aura a bit …

There, you can see me clearly now.

That's better.

Come, let us leave this place. We have work to do.

Yes, I know, without the Astronomican' guiding light, the Imperium cannot function.

Let it fall ! I had intended for humanity to dominate the galaxy, but not in this way !

This … this … tyranny must end, Valdon.

These ten thousand years of corruption, oppression, paranoia … all the evils that our empire has wrought upon this galaxy … even by ancient standards they have gone too far.

While I was paralysed and near death, it was the only way to protect the mass of humanity from dangers of this cruel universe, but now that I walk again, I intend to undo all this madness and rebuild the Imperium as it should have been, a realm of peace, fellowship and progress !

Today, a new age dawns on Terra … on all of Mankind … on all sentient life in this galaxy !

And to mark this momentous occasion, let me tell you … of my true name ! That name which I have not used since 30000 years ago, when I started adopting the guise of a mortal.

Again with that kneeling ? Stand up, Valdon ! There is no such thing as "unworthy to hear" anyone's name.

Valdon, listen ! I am no God, nor Emperor.

My name … is Archanfel.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the power of Google, most of you guys probably already know what the various outfits in Guyver and WH40k look like :) So I won't bother with descriptions ( unless I feel like it … )

The Warhammer 40K franchise is the property of Games Workshop.

The Guyver manga series is written by Toshiki Takaya.

The Dune series was written by Frank Herbert.

* * *

**Emperor: Out of Control**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_**Archanfel's POV:**_

Attention, all astropaths and attendants ...

This is your Emperor speaking !

You are to report back to your routine duties !

There shall be no sacrificing today !

Yes, you are free to go !

I said, YOU ARE FREE TO GO !

No wait, all technical personnel … I mean, techpriests, and all astropaths standing within the entire Entrance Corridor are to report to the Throne Room now. You know who you are ! I see your every movement, and hear your every thought. Delaius, stop praying to that mural ! The rest of you ! Stop murmuring and move it ! Don't worry about the guards.

Now where were we, Valdor ?

Ah, yes, you were telling about the events that have transpired in my absence.

Hm, what is it ?

Ah, let me see. You were wondering if I am actually an Eldar ? I do look like one do I not ? Be at ease, I am the same person you knew 10000 years ago. Back then I was already aged, and I had altered my natural appearance through several means. It seems that the Bio-Boost has reversed those changes and restored my physique to an even more youthful condition. If you have seen me from 40000 years ago, you probably won't be surprised by the way I look now. It … is the same, even the hair, the eyes, … ha ! the ears ! no wonder you were suspicious. Hmm … I am a little bit too … frail for comfort, but nothing to worry about.

You are right, I should probably disguise myself. They are not ready to see my true face yet.

Good idea !

( Sigh ) Just when I thought I am finally rid of this thing, it seems I have to wear this infernal device for a while longer. Can you unplug those cables for me ? Yes, those on the other side as well. Thank you. Don't worry, I won't explode.

While I am at it, I might as well broadcast.

Attention all Navigators of the Imperium. By order of the … ( who's in charge now, Valdor ? ah, of course … ) … by order of the Adeptus Terra, you are to temporarily cease all non-essential inter-sector space flights until further notice. If you are in the middle of such a flight you are to exit the Warp and settle down peacefully at the nearest habitable world. ( Though if you really are in the Warp right now, it's probably too late. ) If you definitely must travel, bring as many Daemonhunters with you as you can. The astronomican is being powered down for maintainance purposes. The Warp is no longer safe. We are sorry for any inconvenience caused.

Please relay this message to any nearby psyker as well as your affiliated commanders, admirals and captains.

To add authority to your words, your powers of prophecy are now enhanced. Use them well.

( Chant … )

Hhuhhh … that was … easier than I expected. I wonder how many Navigators actually received that message. Remind me to visit the Navis Nobilite later to make sure. I'm also curious as to what the current Paternova looks like. We have conversed many times on the astral plane, but I have yet to meet him in person ( seeing as how I've been sitting immobile in one spot for 10000 years ).

Don't worry … broadcasting that message did take a lot from me, but it was nothing compared to what I've been doing with the Astronomican. As to boosting the Navigators' powers ? Well, if they believe, they can. That's how the Warp works. Hahaha.

Ah, of course, nowadays, with Chaos rampaging across the galaxy, it's not as simple as it was in the past. That's one problem we'll be working to dissolve … in due time. For now, we pray that the Daemonhunters are still up to the task.

Indeed, from what you have told me, the way the Inquisition is divisioned nowadays can be counterproductive at times. I foresee heavy casualties along the border worlds, as we cope with the waves of instability caused by my rebirth, but after that there will be a time of restructuring, as people realize what needs to be changed and act on it, and this time I will be there to guide them to the right path … the Golden Path.

And to embark on this Path, we must open the Gates to a new Way … a new Web of Ways, a whole new universe of possibilities, previously unexplored by Man.

…

Just nice. Everyone is gathered. The Custodians are here too. Thank you.

( Now where are my beloved daughters the Sisters of Silence ? I cannot reach them with my mind. No telepath can. How ironic that for the very same reason that protects them from the influence of daemons, I am unable to call on their assistance now. Very well, at least their traditions have survived. That much I gather from the hints that I have glimpsed through the Warp. There will be time to find them later. )

Now … we can finish what we started 10 millenia ago.

* * *

_**Valdor's POV**_

For the whole day ( or what seemed like a day, it was hard to tell time within the walls of the Imperial Palace. It could have been several days … ), the Techpriests and Astropaths worked, guided by Father's psychic voice. My brothers and I lent our hands with the heavier duties. For even more colossal feats of strength, we sent for and modified the war machines guarding the Palace ( much to the chagrin of the conservative Techpriests … ). Eventually, I noticed figures in shining white power armour working amongst us as well.

At first, they were all unable to believe ( as I was initially ) that the man seated in the Golden Throne was now alive and had regained the use of his limbs. Equally astonishing to them, was the realization that situated right inside the Throne Room was a massive piece of ancient technology unsanctioned by the Adeptus Mechanicus.

With a bit of _persuasion_ from Father, they overcame their shock and misgivings, and set to work reviving the Webway Gate of Terra.

Millenia old conduits were disentangled and realigned. New modules were fetched to replace those that had broken down from generations of disrepair. Collapsed walls and platforms were rebuilt or redesigned as per Father's instructions. I was here once when the Gate was first constructed, and seeing it gradually take shape again was nostalgic in a way.

There was one amusing difference between then and now. To ease their minds, Father allowed the Techpriests to chant their prayers and conduct their rituals "to appease the machine spirits" while they set about their assigned tasks.

When we finished, the layout of the Throne Room had changed ( or rather, was restored ) dramatically. An impressive spectacle, especially the towering Gate in the centre, with all manner of giant cables and beams radiating and crisscrossing out towards the far walls, like Sol as depicted in the stone carvings of some primitive cultures. While the Techpriests gazed upon their handiwork with satisfaction, the Daemonhunters commenced with the rituals necessary in setting up anti-daemonic wards. My fellow Custodians and I looked towards Father expectantly.

Now the astropaths, led by Father, stood still at regular positions around the Gate, into which they concentrated the power of their minds.

Various lights flickered to life in the darkness of the Throne Room. A shimmering water-like surface coalesced into existence within the Gate, now resembling even more the Sun amidst a sea of stars.

"All personnel with no experience of fighting daemons, flee the Throne Room, NOW !" Father commanded.

His appearance had now changed. He was wreathed in an almost blinding aura, the same light I saw when he first put on the living armour. The latter now re-appeared, and molded itself around the contours of his body. Dark gold in colour, with black etchings, and biomechanical in texture. A cross between the majesty of Father's old power armour, and the elegance of Eldar war-suits. Long white quills flowed out behind him in an ethereal manner from his head, back and shoulders, some reaching twice his body length, like the remiges of the mythical Birds of Paradise.

He pointed the tip of his palm towards the Gate. A beam of white light shot forth from the tips of his fingers, like a high-powered las-cannon beam, and incinerated the first pack of Bloodletters just as they jumped into view through the portal. The Grey Knights intensified their chants, and raised their halberds in combat as several packs of Bloodletters materialized at random locations within the Throne Room.

Balls of multicoloured flame shot out from various directions towards Father. They were stopped and dissipated by a transparent golden barrier which covered him ( and some of us standing close to him ) like a dome. He staggered a bit from the force of the attacks, but was unharmed. He crossed his arms before his chest and swung them outward. From this gesture, arcs of light expanded rapidly outwards like the shockwaves from a small nova, and sliced through the next wave of daemons just as their grotesque, amorphous bodies drifted into view. Most of them were cut in half and evaporated back into the Warp.

Meanwhile, my brothers and I, high-kneeling in line between Father and the Gate, Guardian Spears in hand, shot and cut down those Horrors which had escaped Father's initial judgement.

Eventually, more waves of daemons flooded into the material realm through the break in Space and Time caused by the Gate, and the Throne Room seemed awash with Chaos.

Through this we prevailed, for Father's presence and guiding light inspired a vigour in us which we had not experienced since the Great Crusades, and seemed to reverse any wounds that the wicked warp entities inflicted on us.

Finally, the Daemonhunters somehow managed to finish their rituals, banishing all remaining daemons into oblivion.

"Onward, my children, to the Unknown !"

Steadily, cautiously, ( and at least in my case, with contained excitement ), we walked forward and stepped through the shimmering portal.


	3. Chapter 3

OK, monologue doesn't always work …

How about a movie script :)

* * *

Characters:

Archanfel a.k.a The Emperor

Constantin Valdor, Chief Custodian.

Farseer Neha of Ulthwe, ( recycled from one of my scrapped stories … ), hazel eyes, raven black hair with barely visible hints of translucent red.

Pathfinder Ronahn, ( the same Ronahn from the DoW: Retribution Eldar campaign )

Setting: At night, in a forest clearing somewhere on a faraway world …

( Neha approaches the inactive Webway Gate in the centre of the clearing. She brushes her fingers over the Runes covering the gate's surface , admiring their detail and beauty. )

**Ronahn**: ( breaks camouflage ) It is better to leave that gate alone, Honoured Seer. It leads to a long abandoned section of the Webway. Who knows what horrors lie within ?

**Neha**: Who knows indeed, ranger. Do not worry, I have come fully prepared. I apologize if I am disturbing the tranquility of your grove.

( An Eldar warlock wearing the colours of Craftworld Ulthwe silently approaches Ronahn from behind. Neha raises a finger gently. The warlock stops, then nods and quickly but noiselessly steps back, disappearing behind a tree. )

**Ronahn**: Not at all, Honoured Seer, and this is not my grove. I am but an explorer who has made this my temporary sanctuary. I am curious though, what has brought you ( looks around at the forest surrounding the clearing and smiles ), and your warhost, to this remote place ?

**Neha: ** ( Chuckles ) Not much can be concealed from the master of stealth I see. ( Looks to the sky ) A being of great power has awoken among the humans. His telepathic voice has reached far across their Imperium, calling for their Navigators to suspend travel through the Warp. The message was intended mainly for human psykers, but still it was hard to ignore for a Seer like me.

I've heard of no human with such psychic might, except for one.

**Ronahn: **What might do the Mon'Keigh have, but the brutish kind ?

**Neha:** 'Mon'Keigh'. Do you know the whole _history_ of that word ?

**Ronahn**: It … was but a myth.

**Neha: **Do not underestimate the power of belief. This being I spoke of, he is likely the human equivalent of Asuryan.

**Ronahn:** Equivalent ? Surely not !

**Neha: **Perhaps not. The Phoenix King is dead … but the one I've seen in my glimpses of the future … he is very much alive, and he will bring great change to this galaxy, and to all our lives. For better or for worse, we shall see.

**Ronahn: **Then, where is he ?

**Neha: **If my prescience has not failed me, then you will see him …

( Neha walks away from the Webway Gate. Ronahn follows her with his gaze, slightly puzzled. Then, Neha stops and turns to face the gate again and snaps her fingers. )

**Neha:** … now.

( The gate activates. Shocked, Ronahn dashes away from the gate and kneels behind a bush at the edge of the clearing, aiming his rifle instinctively at the gate. )

( Through the gate, Archanfel, Valdor, and a small entourage of Custodians and Grey Knights materialise into the centre of the clearing. Archanfel's face is hidden by the stylized helm of his bio-boost armour, giving him the countenance of a Tyranid Swarmlord, complete with horn and sinister eyes but minus the mouth. )

**Valdor: **It appears we have found another Webway portal, Father ...

( They see Neha standing before them, and immediately point their weapons in her direction. In response, several groups of warlocks, Wraithguard, Guardians and Dark Reapers emerge into the clearing from the surrounding forest and point their own weapons at the group of Terrans. )

**( Random Custodian ):** A trap ! ( Settles into battle-ready stance. He peers forward at the nearest group of warlocks and mentally plans the most efficient way to incapacitate them. )

**Archanfel:** ( in a calm tone, keeping his gaze upon Neha ) Lower your weapons. There is no need to fight. Since the Eldar are so kind as to send a welcoming party to receive us, let us make the most of this encounter. ( Spreads his arms in a seemingly generous gesture, but his index fingers twitch imperceptibly, and an invisible shield forms around the party ).

( Neha waves a hand casually. A moment of silence, then the elder squads seem to lower their weapons as well, except that if one looked hard enough, one could see a flickering in the air between and behind them. Not all the Eldar present have revealed themselves. From his hiding place, Ronahn continues to aim his rifle at Archanfel. )

**Neha**: ( stares Archanfel in the eyes, and then grins ) You are _him_.

( A brief flash of mental images pass between the two before they both close off their minds to protect their own secrets. Their companions look on, tense but restrained. )

**Archanfel: **( laugh ) It is pointless then, to feign surprise. We both foresaw this meeting to a certain degree, and we both have our own agendas to fulfill. Let us cut straight to the chase. Will you hear my proposal, Farseer of Ulthwe ?

**Neha: **Hm, no harm in it. What do you propose ?

**Archanfel: **( steps forward ) A mutually beneficial agreement, no … an Alliance, between our two species.

( Valdor raises his eyebrows and glances at Archanfel, then glances back at Neha. )

**Neha: **Alliance ? I have not heard that word for centuries. Its meaning has become quite … nebulous to me. You must be more specific.

**Archanfel:** Has it been that long ? Well then, let me state the basic terms: you will grant us access to your Webway, and in return, we will allow you safe passage through Imperial space.

**Neha:** ( smile vanishes ) And if we refuse ?

**Archanfel:** ( gestures towards the Webway gate behind him ) We already possess the technology to explore the Webway with or without your consent. Should you refuse, you will eventually end up losing both your monopoly of the Webway and the chance to live in peace with us. You have little to lose, and much to gain by accepting my offer.

**Neha: **Peace ? Yet another word whose meaning has almost faded from my memory. ( Sighs … then peers at where Ronahn is kneeling ). Then again, maybe not.

Know that I can only speak for a small portion of my Craftworld.

( Smiles ) If you will follow me back to Ulthwe, we can carry out more _formal_ negotiations, with a _larger_ audience.

**Valdor: **( Laughs ) So much for Eldar cunning. Do you truly expect us to fall for that trick ?

**Neha:** ( smirk ) Your level of awareness is irrelevant.

( Neha raises a hand in the direction of the Webway Gate, lowers her head, closes her eyes and mutters something inaudible. The gate shuts down. The Grey Knights, their expressions hidden under their helms, look quickly at the gate, and then at each other. Valdor peers back at the gate as well, then narrows his eyes at Neha. The rest of the Custodians continue to keep their eyes on their potential kill targets. )

**Neha: **My ship is your only way off this world. You have no other alternative.

( In a superhuman burst of speed, Valdor disappears from his position in a blur, and reappears on Neha's left, the blade of his Guardian Spear gliding swiftly towards the Farseer's throat. Another Custodian appears behind Neha's right, the tip of his spear pointed at the back of the Farseer's neck.

At the same time, Neha catches the upper shaft of Valdor's spear, stopping the latter's blade just a hair's width from her throat, while the flat of her Witchblade blocks the spear from behind.

Everyone present start raising their weapons again. )

**Valdor:** ( menacing ) We have one more alternative ...

**Neha: **( sardonically at Archanfel ) Is this the meaning of your 'alliance', human ?

**Archanfel:** Stand down, all of you ! ( At Neha ) I will follow your fleet back to your Craftworld, but you have to allow Valdor and the rest of my men to return to Terra. As is the proper protocol for hostage exchange, you will follow them back to Terra. There, you will provide whatever information that they require of you, just as I cooperate with your kin when I reach your Craftworld.

**Neha:** Exchange ? You ask too much of us, human.

**Archanfel: ** You have no other alternative. And don't bother with mind tricks. The Custodes and Grey Knights have trained for generations against psychic attacks. Everyone, stand down ! The Farseer and I will each walk towards the other group.

**Neha: **Before we do that … I ask that you remove your helm. I want to see and remember your face.

( Archanfel complies. With a thought, the biomechanical helm retracts from over his head. It then folds in on itself and disappears into the back of the armour. At the sight of his true visage, loud gasps of astonishment can be heard from both the Terran and Eldar group. )

**Archanfel:** Now that I have revealed myself, is it not time for you to come out of hiding, Eldar ?

( Archanfel suddenly glances right into Ronahn's eyes. Archanfel's own slit-like pupils narrow, transmitting a focused beam of killer intent. Ronahn's rifle sparks and cracks. The ranger drops it and hops back in shock with a loud curse.

Around the clearing, previously concealed Eldar warriors and warlocks walk into view. )

**( Random Grey Knight ):** ( dismissive chuckle ) Sorcery will only bring you this far, witches ...

( Neha laughs and proceeds to walk towards the Terrans, escorted by Valdor and his fellow Custodian. She passes Archanfel, who is walking towards the Eldar line. )

**Valdor:** Father, are you sure about this ?

**Archanfel: **Yes. Do not worry. I will keep in touch with you through the astropaths.

And remember, the Farseer must not be harmed, though you may _restrain_ her any way you want … ( thinks for a while ). Also, once you get back, have the AdMech, the Navigators, and the Imperial Navy involved in Webway exploration. End hostilities with the Eldar as far as possible. Lastly, start the excavation of the Ark.

**Valdor:** ( nods ) They will be done. ... The Ark ?

**Archanfel:** Remember where you found the G-Unit ?

**Valdor:** Ah yes. Was that not supposed to remain secret ?

**Archanfel: **Sooner or later it will be discovered. ( deep thought again … ) However, if you find any more G-Units, you must keep those a secret. If you accidentally put them on … well, that is fine as well, but try not to, unless you have found a way to duplicate them. There are a few more persons I wish to … revive.

**Valdor:** ( nods ) I understand.

**Archanfel: **As for the rest of the technology the Ark contains … let the learned men analyze it as much as they can. It is time humanity learns of their own true potential, and the true origins of their greatest heroes. It is time that the Imperium breaks free from its reliance on Dark Age SCTs …

( Meanwhile, Neha eavesdrops with keen interest … )

**Valdor:** ( To Neha ) Eldar, does the ... agreement between our two sides still stand if I ask one of my brothers to accompany Father to your Craftworld ?

**Neha: **( sigh ) Of course, but as your Father put it, this is an _exchange_ ... ( claps )

**( Random Warp Spider Exarch ):** ( materialises behind Neha ) You called, Honoured Seer.

**Neha:** ( in the Eldar language ) Will you follow me to the human homeworld, the heart of a savage empire ?

**WS Exarch: **I have braved the terrors of the Warp countless times, Honoured Seer. The Mon'Keigh have more reason to fear me, than I do them.

**Neha: **( in the Eldar language ) Good. I could use your skills in getting away from certain tight situations.

**Valdor:** ( thought ) _The teleporting Eldar warrior could have intervened at any moment. The witch was not as vulnerable as we thought._

( Valdor nods to the other Custodian escorting Neha. Said Custodian nods back and follows Archanfel to the Eldar line )

**Valdor: **Open the gate, witch.

( Neha complies )

* * *

A/N:

- I realize Archanfel may be OOC compared how he appears in Guyver. Well, for now, just take it that's the WH40k Emperor aspect of him. Hehe XD

- fanfic net won't let me upload new docs. whenever I click submit it just goes to a blank page ( the URL is normal but the page is empty white ... ). I managed to add this new chapter by copy and pasting text into an already uploaded doc. Anyone knows what's going on ? 0_o


End file.
